The Friends We Never Got To Be
by simplyme7196
Summary: A Peyton/Rachel friendship oneshot. A simple plea from Rachel to patch things up with Brooke. Set in season 4.


**A/N-Just a simple Peyton/Rachel friendship fic. I always liked them, even though we didn't see much of them. An idea that I had, so here you go. Set in season 4, when Brooke and Peyton were fighting. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill.**

Cautiously yet confidently Rachel Gatina made her way up the old porch, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. She had never been one to avoid confrontation, but she felt a little weary making this visit. Not only had she befriended this person's ex-best friend, but she also was not normally seen as a polite and caring person. Maybe now was her time.

The door swung open and revealed a obviously frantic Peyton Sawyer pulling her boots on.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?", asked Peyton, clearly surprised at seeing her arch-enemy's new friend.

"Well...I wanted to talk, do you have a minute?", Rachel asked nervously, she was clearly not in her element.

"Um, sure, I was just going to meet Lucas at the Cafe, but I could spare a moment," Peyton stepped aside and let Rachel move into her front hallway, "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to come over here and talk about...well..."

"Just spit it out, Rachel, come on, it can't be that bad."

"It's about Brooke."

"Oh, well, in that case, never mind. Look, Rachel-"

"No, Peyton, I need to say this. Can you just let me talk, and then you can bitch me out?", Peyton nodded, letting Rachel know to continue. "Okay, well, I know that we really aren't best friends or anything, but I know you. And I'm sorry that everything lately has kinda torn at what we could have had as friends, but I'm here for you and Brooke. She's pretty much miserable. I know it might not seem like it, but she misses you. I can't fill the shoes of the one and only Peyton Sawyer." Peyton chuckled, causing Rachel to ease up and relax a little. "But regardless, she's the closest thing I have to a best friend, and I can tell when she's off. Ever since you guys called it quits she has been down. Like really down. I may not know every countless detail, but you guys need to work things out. For her sake and yours. So you fought over a boy. Who doesn't? My point is, you guys have known each other for what, 9 years? You need to get over whatever it is that has got you fighting, and start being friends again."

"Wow, Rachel. I'm kind of surprised that this is coming from you. I mean, why are you here? What do you get out of this?", Peyton spoke, stunned by Rachel's newfound niceness.

"Well, surprise, surprise, the bitch has a heart." Peyton laughed, and Rachel smiled. "I just want things to be different. I hate everyone having to avoid everyone else and constant fighting. Not that it doesn't make for great entertainment, but its not right. You guys are best friends, and you need to deal with it. Believe me, you don't want to have regrets when you leave this place." Rachel spoke, feeling proud that she had maybe participated in making two friends come back together.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure how much help it'll be. I mean, she won't even have a decent conversation with me."

"Well, then you have to make her. She wants to try, I know it. It's just hard for her to let you in again. I know that she wants to make things right."

Peyton was weary, "But she doesn't want anything to do with me. She said so herself. I know you want to help, but it might not make a difference if she won't talk to me without it leading to 'bitch', or 'slut', or 'whore'."

Rachel smiled, "Well that's just normal conversation with Brooke Davis. Trust me, that's her defense mechanism. If I had to count how many times I've been called one of those names, then we'd be here for days."

Peyton started walking toward her kitchen, Rachel on her heels, "Yeah, I know, but what makes you so sure that she even wants to. I mean, has she said anything that makes you believe she wants to try again?"

"I catch her sometimes looking at pictures of you two, and she still keeps everything from when you were friends. Okay...she hasn't said the words flat out, but I know it's there."

"See, you don't. She hasn't said anything exactly, so how do you know-"

"Peyton, give it a rest. Just stop making excuses and get you're ass over there. I happen to know that she's there right know, thinking up new designs. So if you would get rid of you're doubts, grow a pair, and march over there, I know you two could work things out."

Still cautious, Peyton asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay...well...I guess I always could tell Lucas I would meet him later. Couldn't hurt to try, right?"

"That's all I'm asking."

"Alright, then I'm going over there. It's final."

"Thank God, I thought I was going to have to literally push you're fat ass out the door." Peyton gave Rachel a glare, to which Rachel just laughed. "Just know, Peyton, that I'm here, okay, and I only did this because I care about you both. I just want my friends to be friends too."

Making their way to the front door again, Peyton said, "I guess you do have a heart. Thanks again Rach, and I really do appreciate this."

"It was no problem, I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Peyton opened up the door and Rachel proceeded to walk out onto the steps. Before she walked completely off the porch, she turned back and yelled, "Hey Peyton!" Peyton turned around and nodded to Rachel, who continued, "I hope this means that we can be the friends we haven't been yet. I know we could be."

Smiling, Peyton nodded, "I'd like that, Gatina."

"Great, so I'll see you later okay, call me after you talk to Brooke."

"I will, talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, Rachel."

And with that Peyton closed her door softly, and turned around leaning her back against the inside, biting her lip and smiling. She was going to get her best friend back, and all with the help of Rachel Gatina.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There it is. Nothing spectacular. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
